


Valentine's demon

by MiraculousDerpy101



Category: Ava's Demon
Genre: Ava blames herself, Multi, Near Death, Regret, Sadness, kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousDerpy101/pseuds/MiraculousDerpy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oden may love Ava, but he is to scared to ask her out. So he goes to his brother for help, turns out his brother has been spying on a certain lil' girl.</p>
<p>Oden and Ava do a spell, and it didn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The girl and the poppies

"Olai, w-what are you d-doing?"

Oden saw olai, his OLDER brother trying to snoop on Ava.

"Olai!!!!!! Nonononono! Get away from the window! Bad olai!"

"What's wrong Oden? Only you can stare at her and draw her in your sketchbook?" Olai laughed at his younger brother who has never had a crush before.

"I d-don't do th-" Oden was interrupted by Ava.

"Go to bed you two" she yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
•the night before Valentine's Day•

"A-Ava? Can I sleep on your floor? I m-mean I d-d-don't want to b-bother you....."

"Okay, do you need a blanket? Or pillow?"

"N-no I'm okay"

Oden felt safer around Ava, pedri was weirdly obsessed with her.

So Oden stared at the sleeping girl while all those purple dragonflies chose Ava over flying around, all resting on her blanket. Pedri and his large body sat at the edge of the bed, waiting for the girl to do something. Oden never saw his demon like this.

So he fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He woke up with Ava curling around him, nose right next to his cheek.  
He wanted to kiss her so badly.

He heard small grumbles and felt her twitch. 

"Morning s-sleepy"

She responded by squeezing him tighter. He had a violet blush all over.

"Ava? Do you want to go the beach? W-We just have to be carful cause it's a s-steep climb down though."

\---lost inspiration will continue later


	2. Beach <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shalalala kiss da girl! Odin had a feeling this wouldnt end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since this is past the part where ave goes all demon, im just gonna say odin hasnt made a pact yet.

"s-sure, we can go to the beach... but im to comfy right now..."

Odin knew his face was as violet as a.... well.... violet?

"o-okay, w-we can stay here for a b-bit."

screw violet, he was probably more crimson now.

Pedri laid next to them, staring intensely.

"Make a pact with me. To protect the girl."

Odin ignored him. Ava was capable of protecting herself, more than capable actually.

"A-Ava? why did y-you go all demon in t-the Titan Headquarters?"

She was asleep, he now realized. she had a slight blush on her face, and she was facing him.

Olai may have been watching *cough* and may or not be jealous slightly. Slightly.


End file.
